Shuffle Song Fic Drables
by camnstarr4eva
Summary: Alex Rider meets techie's jukebox. Just for amusement.


To back in the mix readers and all others.

Techie here with a little present – shuffle song fic. I thought this would be a good little side relief for you all. So I sat camnstarr4eva down put myitunes on shuffle (so she wouldn't know all the songs) and told her to write Alex drabbles based on what she heard. Here all the rules I inflicted on her: 1 She had to write about Alex Rider. 2 She had to finish it before or seconds after the song finished.3 She had to write them not type cause she's quite fast and the drabbles would have been pages long. 4 She had to start when the song started 5. If they were good I was allowed to put them on Fanfic for you lot! This was great fun, for me at least camnstarr got pretty major hand cramp. Last song drabble is a crack fic. Enjoy!!!

Gold star to first person to guess Ciro's plot

Techie

**Shut up and let me goTing Tings**

From the boat to the car. From the car to the plane. Plane to car. Car to the building. Then to the cell. Alex had just about had enough of being shoved around.

After a yelling match with his guard, he resorted to one of Smithers' gadgets.

He marched out of the building blasts and explosions close on his heels.

Alex smiled wryly as he felt the heat from the fire behind him. Almost worth being caught for.

**They live in you Lion King**

Alex didn't know a lot about his parents.

Sometimes he gazed out of his window, resting his head on the cool pane, and looked up at the stars. It was silly really. That he should look up. As if that would have anything to do with it.

John and Helen were everything he could want in parents.

Except - they were dead.

Perhaps he would see them again someday.

**Takin' care of businessBachman-tuner**

Yassen Gregorovich often found himself in the most extraordinary places when it came to his line of work. Sometimes it was simple. A café, a library, a ballet which couldn't fill the seats up in the gods and left him plenty of space to kill his victim from.

Then there was the hot air balloon. The school bus. Dressing as a policeman. Strolling through a war zone. Halfway up the Eiffel tower. Base camp of the K2. Pyramids of Giza. And stranger.

But he always took care of business.

**Anything but meLindsay Lohan**

Wolf fired. A hail of bullets came in reply. He glanced back over his shoulder. Fox signalled. Snake and Eagle provided cover fire as Wolf broke out and sprinted. He felt the heat and viciousness of the enemy bullets, the frailty of the human body in those few seconds.

Then he was safe. He fired again, trying to catch them from this different position. Fox signalled again.

Reinforcements were here. Wolf finally let his breathing ease.

**Sweet about me Gabriella Cilmi**

Sabina led him by the hand into the club. It had conveniently forgotten about the smoking ban. Through puffs of cigarette, and dense purple clouds, Alex made out the stage and singer, trying to inject life into the lack of oxygen.

Sabina brought him to the dance floor. She rested her head on his shoulder, and rocked gently. They were surrounded by couples, people streaming here and there… was that Julia Rothman? Alex strained his eyes in the gloom making out the dark eyes and figure

Then she was gone.

**Head strongAshley Tisdale**

Alex ran, sweat rippling down his back, ducking and driving through the undergrowth. Were they behind him?

The rainforest was sticky and enclosing, cornering him in as he headed for the aeroplane. Or where he hoped it was.

The breath was ragged in his throat, catching him as he sped.

A sound. He hit the ground. Waited. Voices. Movement.

They moved on. He stood slowly, wiping the dirt from his jeans. Pushed ahead. And there the aeroplane was. Salvation.

**Don't lieBlack Eyed Peas**

As Alex Rider stepped out of the Royal and General he watched the sirens soar past, blue lights in hysterics.

Sabina was waiting for him. Waving her dads car keys. Smiling.

Alex caught the keys and started the ignition. Sabina jumped in. And he cruised the streets to the motorway and pressed his foot down.

Sabina whooped, and lowered her window to let her dark hair stream out in ribbons behind her.

Alex smiled grimily. He drove faster. Car horns chased them as they drove into the horizon.

**Dear old Shiz Kristen Chenoweth **

She knew Jack Starbright, from school. Hadn't liked her much. But years had passed, and finding themselves both in Chelsea, England had rekindled a bit of a friendship.

And she sniffed into her hanky as Jack slid her veil over her head and enjoyed her first kiss with her new husband.

**Let goVanessa Hudgens **

It was the holidays. He was trying to view it as a good thing. Hard when you'd barely been at school and really needed to catch up.

But Sabina was taking him to a beach party. They were in the backseat of her friend's jeep. Sabina looked incredible.

It was late evening, and the party was in full swing, braving the cold English weather.

Sabina grinned and tugged him down the slope. He was just going to have to try.

**Inside out Vonray**

Alex stood. The night was velvet, the air chilly, light of the city down below him.

He stood near the edge. It was a long way down.

This was where he'd first seen Yassen Gregovovich. This was the first time Yassen had saved his life.

A small smile crept out from under the dark eyes. And he'd sworn he would kill him.

Jack would be wondering where he was.

But he couldn't tear himself away, part of the sky, enveloped in darkness, all the little lights pinpricks. Miles away.

He stood. And he thought some more.

**Breathless Shayne Ward**

Jack had loved him. At one point, anyway. It was hard, really, on reflection. They'd only been out a few times, and she hadn't been sure if he was really into her.

But there had been something there, he smiled in eternal reassurance. He made her laugh. She'd let her mind get carried away.

Not that she'd ever tell anyone. And he's killed Alex's parents. She ought to despise him. She loved Alex like a brother. It was almost like her own parents had been taken away.

But she couldn't hate him.

Oh Anthony.

**I could be the one Stacie Orrico**

Alan Blunt had a secret.

A rather big one.

He liked to dance.

It's hard to express yourself when constantly under surveillance by your own cameras, so he'd resorted to having the films of his office go missing.

After all, he was Alan Blunt. He didn't like things. He didn't smile for anything. He most certainly didn't like to dance.

And no-one was going to know any differently.

He jived, he bopped, skirting round his desk, pumping his fist.

Then he cut the music and pressed a button.

"Send Alex Rider up to my office"

**Finito**


End file.
